Fall Out Boy
Fall Out Boy is an American pop-punk band formed in 2001 in Wilmette, Illinois, 14 miles from Chicago. The band is made up of Patrick Stump (vocals/guitar), Pete Wentz (bass), Joe Trohman (guitar), and Andy Hurley (drums). To date, they have released six studio albums. The band went on hiatus in 2009 but returned on February 4, 2013. Studio Albums *''Take This to Your Grave'' (2003) *''From Under the Cork Tree'' (2005) *''Infinity on High'' (2007) *''Folie à Deux'' (2008) *''Save Rock and Roll'' (2013) *''American Beauty/American Pyscho'' (2015) *''M A N I A'' (2018) Songs You May Know *"Sugar, We're Goin' Down" (2005; "We're goin' down, down in an earlier round/And, sugar, we're goin' down swingin'") *"Dance, Dance" (2005; "Dance, dance/We're falling apart to halftime") *"Thnks fr th Mmrs" (2007; "One night and one more time/Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great") *"My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)" (2013; "B-B-Be careful making wishes in the/Dark, dark") *"Alone Together" (2013; "I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul?") *"Young Volcanoes" (2013; "We are wild/We are like young volcanoes") *"Centuries" (2015; "Some legends are told/Some turn to dust or to gold/But you will remember me/Rememer me for centuries") *"Uma Thurman" (2015; "She wants to dance like Uma Thurman/Bury me 'til I confess") Members *Patrick Martin Stumph (professionally known as Patrick Vaughn Stump) - Vocals *Peter "Pete" Lewis Kingston Wentz III - Bass *Joseph "Joe" Mark Trohman - Guitar *Andrew "Andy" John Hurley - Drums Fun Facts *Joe and Patrick met "on accident" at a Borders book store *Andy was the last member of the band to join *Patrick was originally going to be FOB's drummer *Patrick hates barbecue sauce *The members in order from oldest to youngest are Pete, Andy, Patrick, Joe *Joe is the tallest member at 5'10"; Patrick is shortest, only 5'4" *Patrick can't read sheet music *Pete writes the lyrics while Patrick writes the music *Patrick punched Pete in the face while writing lyrics for their first album *Pete has a record label called Decaydance. He has signed bands like Panic! at the Disco and Gym Class Heroes. *After FOB went off hiatus, many fans started saying "we've been missing you to death" (a reference to a lyric from "I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me": "So progress report: I am missing you to death") *Their record company asked them to shorten their song titles, so they took out the vowels in "Thnks fr th Mmrs" *In 2005, Kidz Bop wanted to cover "Dance, Dance", but Pete said no *Patrick made a solo album during the hiatus called Soul Punk, which he played every instrument on and produced himself *Patrick lost 60 pounds during the hiatus *Pete has bipolar disorder *Pete has written two books, The Boy With the Thorn in His Side and Gray *FOB tend to end their live shows with "Saturday" *Andy is straight-edge *All of the members have many tattoos, except Patrick, who has none *All of the members have children except Andy. Pete has two sons named Bronx and Saint Lazslo; Joe has a daughter named Ruby; and Patrick had a son named Declan. *Patrick doesn't wear his glasses while he performs so he doesn't get nervous *"Dead on Arrival" was FOB's first single *Pete has dyed his hair red, blond, and pink *Every member of FOB has dyed his hair blond except Andy *FOB purposefully hid their "reunion" *FOB covered Michael Jackson's "Beat It" *Pete wrote "What a Catch, Donnie" about Patrick *Pete often puts down his bass to scream during "Saturday" live *Patrick speaks many languages *Andy has the most tattoos of all the members *FOB have turned with many famous artists including Panic! at the Disco, twenty one pilots, Paramore, New Politics, Cobra Starship, and Wiz Khalifa *In the "Dance, Dance" music video, what Pete whispers to Patrick is "Joe Trohman is lame" *At the end of Infinity on High, a robotic voice says "now press repeat" *FOB tried to break a world record by playing a show on every continent in a set amount of time, but bad weather prevented this *FOB tried to play an impromptu show to promote Folie à Deux but almost got arrested. The police said they would be if they took any instruments onto the stage. So they played air instruments instead *Joe was once paid to sleep in a dog cage *"Folie à Deux" means "the madness of two" *FOB had a song called "My Name is David Ruffin and These Are the Temptations", but their lawyer said they couldn't do that, so they changed it to "Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" *FOB lyrics area know for being metaphoric and deep *Pete’s full name is Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III Category:Bands